Cutey Honey (Franchise)
Cutey Honey (also commonly written as Cutie Honey; see Name Variants for details) is a media franchise created by Go Nagai. The original releases are known for introducing the familiar transforming hero trope as well as nude transformation scenes done by the magical girl genre. Main Series * [[Cutey Honey (Manga)|'Cutey Honey (Manga)']]: The original manga by Go Nagai, introducing the eponymous character Honey Kisaragi/Cutey Honey in the battle against Panther Claw. It is the first among later manga releases in a series by Go Nagai. * [[Cutie Honey (Anime)|'Cutie Honey (Anime)']]: An anime series that tells a story parallel to the manga but in a different direction. Best known for its theme song and later contributions of Magical Girl anime. ** [[Cutie Honey (Ishikawa)|'Cutie Honey (Ishikawa)']]: A manga adaptation of the anime by Ken Ishikawa. ** [[Cutie Honey (Nakajima)|'Cutie Honey (Nakajima)']]: Another manga adaptation of the anime by Masatoshi Nakajima. * [[Cutey Honey 90s|'Cutey Honey 90s']]: A sequel to the original manga released two decades after its release. Taking place thirty years after the defeat of Panther Claw, they have resurfaced and Honey is ready to fight with new forms and a new partner. It is known for retconning Panther Claw into an extra-dimensional evil group rather than a band of thieves. * [[New Cutie Honey|'Shin Cutie Honey']]: An OVA sequel to the anime taking place 100 years in the future with Honey battling Cosplay City's crime lord with help from the Hayami Family. * Cutie Honey F (Flash): An anime series that re-imagines Honey as a standard magical girl, known for introducing a rival character for Honey. ** [[Cutie Honey F (Manga)|'Cutie Honey F (Manga)']]: A manga adaptation with a few subtle differences. ** [[Cutie Honey F (Sasaki)|'Cutie Honey F (Sasaki)']]: Another adaptation that replaces the detective partner from the anime with a new one. * [[Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu|'Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu']]: A sequel to the 90s manga where Honey works incognito as the assistant to the daughter of an old friend in yet another battle against Panther Claw as well as a few other threats that have been popping up over Japan. * Cutie Honey Production Committee: A relaunch project to introduce Cutie Honey to the 21st century. ** [[Cutie Honey (Movie)|'Cutie Honey (Movie)']]: A tokusatsu film launched as the primary of the project. It serves as the model for the other series in the project. ** [[Cutie Honey a Go Go!|'Cutie Honey a Go Go!']]: A manga that tells a similar yet parallel story to the film. It was left unfinished due to time constraints. ** [[Re: Cutie Honey|'Re: Cutie Honey']]: An OVA series that follows a formula similar to the film but with its own twist. * [[Cutie Honey SEED|'Cutie Honey SEED']]: A remake manga where Honey is depicted as an alien with powers similar to the original after watching her source of inspiration on TV, also includes a male protagonist in a harem setting. * [[Cutie Honey: The Live|'Cutie Honey: The Live']]: A tokusatsu series focusing on Honey and two girls with powers similar to hers against a differently approached Panther Claw. Common Elements Characters * Honey Kisaragi: The protagonist and eponymous Warrior of Love Cutey Honey. An android (or otherwise artificial being) armed with the Airborne Element Fixing Device, she is able to transform into her alter-ego and change her appearance into any form as well as make any tool or weapon. A friendly and easygoing person, she made several allies in her battle against Panther Claw. * Dr. Kisaragi: Honey's father and a scientist who created the means that made her Cutie Honey. He is always killed by Panther Claw who were looking for the device he created for Honey. His death had always served as the motivation for Honey to fight Panther Claw. * Natsuko Aki: Honey's best friend in high school, she serves as Honey's main support in issues in her everyday life. In the relaunch project, she is a law enforcer with a stern outlook but later becomes friends with Honey. * Hayami Family: An eccentric family that assists Honey in the battle against Panther Claw. Seiji Hayami is the most common character where he is depicted as either a journalist or a detective that provides Honey information. Danbei appears as an old but strong man with perverse antics but always helps Honey and Seiji when needed. * Todoroki: A detective introduced in the 90s manga, later becomes a recurring character in some releases. He is usually overwhelmed by the threats he gets into on an assignment. Panther Claw A villainous group that mostly contains women. Their activities range from burglary of precious items or acts of terrorism. Common members that appear include Sister Jill, the field leader and main antagonist towards Honey. She is armed with a whip and is known in the manga for her panther form. The supreme commander Panther Zora is also a common character, a goddess-like being she is unable to directly lead Panther Claw for various reasons and has Sister Jill act on her behalf. Airborne Element Fixing Device Cutey Honey's main tool, a choker that is able to change the molecular structure of objects into various other objects as well as change Honey's appearance. Her most common form Cutie Honey is armed with the Silver Fleurette sword and the Honey Boomerang. Category:Content